


Laser Stag

by packyourknivesandgo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Laser Tag, M/M, Post Reichenbach, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/packyourknivesandgo/pseuds/packyourknivesandgo
Summary: John and Sherlock go play laser tag with a surprise.Based on someone's random tumblr prompt.





	

"Really, John. I don't understand why you insist on taking me here."

John, clearly exasperated, stopped mid stride to stare down the detective. 

"Because it's my Stag, you selfish git," he practically snarled before commanding. "Now. Stop complaining and march."

Taking things a little too seriously or mocking John, most likely the latter, Sherlock's steps became rigid and militaristic. John continued to walk sullenly beside Sherlock, even stopping to hold the door for him when they made it to the arcade. 

"I just don't--"

"Sherlock, I'm warning you," John quipped quickly before going to the counter. 

After his exchange at the counter, John walked back over to Sherlock, who was trying to educate a child on how to maximize the number of tickets they win. John slaps the vest and gun against Sherlock's chest. 

"Suit up. The game is on in thirty minutes, so let's hit the bar here."

Sherlock sighs dramatically as he straps on his vest, and they head to the arcade's bar. A few drinks in, John turned to Sherlock. 

"I think this will be good for you. Stress relief. After...after your fall."

John face fell as he remembered the pain of the past two years. The pain he blamed on Jim Moriarty's sick and twisted mind. 

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I am."

"So how does this work? Are we going to be the only two in there? Are we on the same team? Are we enemies?"

John chuckled, "You've never played? Of course you haven't. You and I are on the same team, and there are other random people who will be on our team and the other team. Your goal is to not get shot and to shoot members from the opposite team."

"How do they determine the winner?"

"Its points based. The team who hits the most targets wins."

"Oh. Ohhh. I see."

John could see Sherlock forming various scenarios in his mind. 

"It's not so predictable as you'd think, Sherlock."

"We shall see about that," Sherlock responded with that know-it-all tone. 

The dynamic duo stopped to look over their teammates and competition on the digital board. 

"Judging by the names on the board and the fact that we are playing laser tag, we are likely going to be competing with and against children between the ages of 8 and 13. Should be like taking candy from a baby."

"Don't get too cocky, Sherlock."

"I'm not cocky. Simply confident."

With those parting words, Sherlock dramatically kicked open the door leading to the laser tag arena. Rapidly processing his surroundings, Sherlock realized that this was just the practice version of scenarios he dealt with daily. 

Sherlock calls back to John in a whisper, "Let's canvass the perimeter. You go left. I'll go right."

As the children flood in around the partners, Sherlock notices two adults running in the opposing team's color vest. 

"It seems we might have some competition."

"Where?"

Sherlock gestured to where he'd last seen the two men, but they had disappeared. 

"Let's just stick to the plan."

Sherlock didn't want John to know that it unsettled him for the two men to disappear so quickly. He felt off of his game. 

Something wasn't right. 

They split their ways and took out what enemies they saw. 

Sherlock made it to a particularly risky area that required him to be exposed for several meters, and just as be reached the middle of the space, a few kids from the opposite team popped out in an ambush, ready to shoot him. 

Suddenly, the kids dropped their guns as they were tagged out. Some kind of sniper was covering him. 

Sherlock used that distraction to take cover and fire back. 

That's when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head. 

"So nice of you to join me, Sherlock. It's been quite a while."

Sherlock's brain stopped. That voice. That voice shouldn't exist anymore. 

"Am I leaving the poor detective speechless?" Jim teases, "Turn around. It's been years since I've seen your face so closely."

Sherlock turned around slowly as Moriarty wrapped his hand in the lapel of the detective's shirt, shoving him against the wall. 

"It really has been too long, Jim."

"Mmmmm. Quite," the criminal muttered as he sensually ghosted his lips over Sherlock's Adam's apple. 

Jim's hand releases Sherlock's lapel and grabs the detective's jaw, kissing him deeply. 

Sherlock's body relaxes into the kiss as he wraps his arms around Jim's waist, and they remain captive in their kiss. 

Jim's other hand begins moving up Sherlock's body and he pulls the trigger, squirming out of their embrace and disappearing before Sherlock realizes that Moriarty had been responsible for his fake death once again.


End file.
